1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a protective cover for large round hay bales which are produced by present day hay baling equipment while such bales are positioned outdoors with the bales oriented endwise on the ground surface or other supporting surface. The cover is in the form of an arcuate panel positioned on the cylindrical surface of the hay bale and covering the upper portion thereof and being constructed to snugly fit and cling to the hay bale thereby eliminating the necessity of using tie-downs to retain the cover in place on the hay bale.
2. Description of the Prior art
Haystacks and hay bales frequently are stored outdoors where they are subject to adverse affects of inclement weather. In order to protect hay stored outdoors, various structures have been provided to protect the hay bales or stacks. The following U.S. patents are exemplary of the efforts which have been made to provide covers for hay bales, haystacks and the like:
U.S. Pat. No. 265,003; Sept. 26, 1882
U.S. Pat. No. 637,159; Nov. 14, 1899
U.S. Pat. No. 2,635,562; Apr. 21, 1953
U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,715; Mar. 10, 1959
U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,434; June 27, 1967
U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,654; Aug. 16, 1977